


Special

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Viv & Lisa, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Lisa tells Viv about a very naughty fantasy of hers: after being kidnapped by a handsome female knight, she is forced to take part in a very hot initiation rite.
Relationships: Viv & Lisa - Relationship, Viv / Lisa, Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Kudos: 23





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut.
> 
> English is not my first language, so my apologies for big and small mistakes.

‘Babe?’ Lisa asked.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Are you OK?’

‘Hm yeah, I’m OK’, Viv replied. She was thinking about her future at the club, the way she wanted to play football, the way she would like the club to improve and invest in their game.  
Although Viv knew she couldn’t carry the whole team on her shoulders, she sometimes had the idea that exactly that was being expected from her. But sometimes, people seemed to forget that football was a team sport, that she needed the team as well as the team needed her. She could only thrive to be the best version of herself, something that she always worked on. She wasn't a person who kept ruminating for a long time, but right now, her thoughts were bothering her. Lisa knew exactly what she was thinking, they had talked about it a couple of times.

Lisa got off her chair and sat down on Viv's lap, who immediately put her arms around her.  
‘You’re so pretty. Even when you frown’, Lisa said, stroking her soft hair.  
Viv smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was amazing how Lisa was always capable of making her smile, of always making the world happier and lighter.

'I think you need to relax a little', Lisa said.  
'Yeah, I guess you're right', Viv sighed.  
'How about some Netflix and chill?', Lisa asked huskily, a cheeky smile on her face. 

Viv poked her, laughing - until a couple of months ago, she didn’t know what that term meant.  
Katie and Leah had both laughed at her so hard when Viv had told them she was looking forward to an evening of Netflix and chill with Lisa, because it was obvious she had meant something slightly different.

‘You know, forget about the Netflix part. Let’s just uhm… chill’, Lisa smirked, after which she kissed her girl on the lips, letting her hand slide underneath her shirt, finding their way towards her bra. Through the fabric of her bra, she started massaging her nipples, which immediately became hard. Viv smiled, raising both eyebrows as Lisa managed to undo her bra using one hand so she could touch the naked skin of her nipples, while tossing her bra on the floor with her other hand. 

They went to the bedroom and slowly took each other's clothes off, kissing, stroking and admiring each other's body. They were taking it slowly - they had all the time in the world. When they were both completely naked, they stepped into the bed, Viv first, Lisa on top of her. 'I think I know some ways to make you relax', Lisa smirked, letting her fingers draw circles on top of her pussy.

Viv smiled and then she said: 'Tom said that we could all do with a kind of 'reset' as a preparation for the important games that lie ahead of us.'  
Tom was the club's physiotherapist - both Lisa and Viv liked him.  
'A reset?'  
'Actually, he meant we could do things differently than usual, to really and totally relax, to focus on something totally different than football. But I think we already are very well capable of doing so, what do you think?’  
'Well, we could try something different', Lisa said, running her fingers through her folds. Viv immediately felt a wave of desire in her body - she was so whipped for this girl.  
'What did you have in mind?', she asked, feeling ready for whatever naughty plan Lisa had.  
'I could… tell you about a fantasy of mine', she said with a cheeky smile.

Viv smiled and stroked her beautiful naked girl - she just loved how open her girlfriend was when it came to sex. Lisa had a very creative brain - most of the time it was her coming up with ideas for sexual role play, naughty games and toys. 

And sometimes, she would tell Viv about her sexual fantasies. At first, Lisa had felt a little reluctant about sharing them - they were so personal and probably hard to understand, because fantasies had only a very small portion in common with reality or even dreamed reality.  
Lisa could fantasize about bizarre things, without ever wanting them to experience in real life. She thought it might be hard to understand for anyone else, even Viv, that her fantasies were really just fantasies, no real desires.  
But over the years, she discovered Viv didn't think her fantasies were weird or bizarre. On the contrary, she found them intriguing, interesting and hot.

'I'd love to hear it', Viv smiled, 'just a sec.' Viv got out of bed, poured drinks for both of them, dimmed the lights, put on some romantic music and stepped into the bed again, pulling her girl close to her.  
‘Tell me, what's the story?', she asked. Viv's own fantasies were just a bunch of vague, sexy images, but she knew Lisa's fantasies were always more storylike, full of detail. She created a kind of films in her head, including a story line and vivid descriptions of the atmosphere, people, scents.

Laying her head on Viv’s shoulder and stroking her nipples, chest and belly, Lisa started telling. ‘The story is, I am an ordinary girl in the Middle Ages, wearing a simple dress, and I’m picking berries in the woods. It's autumn, cold and damp outside, and it's getting dark very early in the evening. Just when I'm about to go home, a very tough, handsome, female knight turns up, riding a big horse.  
Without saying anything, she jumps off her horse, grabs me, puts me on her horse in front of her and rides me to her castle. I'm Scottish, so yeah, there has to be a castle in my fantasy.'  
Viv laughed. 'Aye, of course! Go on'.

'It’s cold and it starts to rain, and I’m all dirty and shivering when we get to the castle, a real big one, with a moat, a drawbridge and four majestic towers.  
We ride over the bridge onto the courtyard, the knight jumps off her horse with me in her arms and drags me into the castle, she’s really treating me rough. Still holding me with one arm, she opens a door to a room in which about ten or twelve beautiful women are present, all naked or half naked. Some are super feminine, others are more tomboyish, like you', and she stroked Viv's belly, who smiled at her.

Viv already felt very turned on, and Lisa had only just begun telling her story.

'The knight tells two of those women to bathe me and "get me ready" for the queen', Lisa continued. 'The room is very big, nicely lit, warm, romantic, there are three fires burning, there is a huge bath and I smell fresh soap and burnt wood. In the middle of the room I see a giant bed, on which three naked women are having sex with each other.’

'How do you like it so far?', Lisa asked, knowing Viv got easily turned on by stories like this.  
‘It sounds… very good’, Viv said, swallowing.  
‘It gets even better’, Lisa said with a naughty smile, stroking Viv’s pussy softly, feeling her wetness. Viv moaned and smiled, looking at her girl. 'Please, go on'  
'With the story or… with this?', Lisa teased, touching her wet entrance.  
'Both', Viv smiled, 'please'.  
Lisa smiled, and kept on playing with her, continuing her story. Viv spread her legs a little, so Lisa could play with her the way she liked. 'Don't be so eager', Lisa smiled, but she kept on touching her wet pussy, carefully avoiding her clit, because she knew Viv could come all of a sudden if she played with that delicious pink button. 'Ready for the next part?', Lisa asked.  
'Yes, very', Viv whispered.

‘After the knight has left the room, two naked women undress me', Lisa continued, 'and then let me step into the nice hot bath, washing me softly, yet thoroughly. One of them is paying extra attention to my pussy, and she smiles at me when she feels how wet I am.'

'About as wet as you are now babe', Lisa said, pushing her fingertips in Viv's entrance.  
Viv moaned, she loved this so much...

'When I’m clean', Lisa continued, 'they dry me off using big, soft towels and they let me sit on the couch by the fire so I can warm up a little.  
The woman who washed my pussy, sits in front of me and starts kissing me, while the other one sits behind me, reaching her arms around me, pinching my nipples and playing with my pussy. At one point, she pulls me back so I’m lying on top of her on my back and she spreads my legs. The other woman starts fucking me with her fingers and licking me, and it feels so good. The other women in the room are looking at us, intrigued and horny - they start kissing, stroking and fucking each other, some in couples, others in threesomes.'

Viv swallowed again, softly stroking Lisa's hard nipples, while Lisa continued fingering Viv’s soaking pussy.

'Tell me what happens next', Viv whispered.

'The woman licking and fucking me makes me come really hard and good, and when she’s done, the other woman keeps holding me so that my legs are still spread and they all can see my soaking pussy. I feel exposed, and it feels so good.'

'Then suddenly, the door swings open and I see the tough knight that kidnapped me, freshly bathed and wearing pants and a blouse, and obviously, the queen, a stunning, strict looking young woman in a beautiful dress. She looks at me and says: "Is that the new one? She's indeed gorgeous!"'

Lisa chuckled. ‘That’s so nice about inventing your own story. You can let other people say you’re gorgeous.'  
‘You *are* gorgeous’, Viv said, ‘the queen is absolutely right, she has good taste’. Lisa chuckled shyly, and then touched Viv's clit briefly, causing her to shiver and moan. ‘You like this, don’t you?’, Lisa teased.  
‘Yes’, Viv whispered. Please go ahead with the story, I love it.’ Lisa smiled and continued.

“I can see you are already having fun with her, very good”, the queen says. “Let’s see how much she can handle." And then to me: "On your knees gorgeous, with your ass towards me." I immediately obey her.'

'Oh, so you do obey _her_ immediately, huh?', Viv smirked, pinching her nipples.  
Lisa moaned and smiled: 'Yeah, but she's the queen!' They both chuckle and Viv said: 'Ok, fair enough', and she let her hand wander over Lisa's naked body.  
Lisa continued playing with Viv's pussy, suddenly pushing two of her fingers deep into her, meanwhile pinching her nipples.  
'Remember I'm the storyteller, I'm in charge here now babe', she said. 'Got that?', and she pinched her nipples again, harder this time.  
Viv moaned and whispered: 'Yes, I'm sorry. Please go on with your story'  
Lisa loved this - most of the time she was the submissive one, but every now and then, they changed roles. And bossing around a submissive Viv felt so good...


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot and rough in Lisa's fantasy

'The queen commands the knight to spank me', Lisa continued. 'She pulls her leather belt out of her pants and starts whipping me with it. Not extremely hard, but it hurts, my ass is getting sore and red within seconds and it turns me on massively - I feel my pussy dripping. The queen is sitting behind me so I can’t see her face, but I know she loves what she sees. The other women are also watching me receiving my punishment. I feel humiliated - in an incredibly good and hot way. 

"And now fuck her", the queen commands, and the knight, who is really pretty and tomboyish, puts on a strap on over her clothes - I don’t think they already had these in the Middle Ages, but hey, who cares', Lisa smirked and they both giggled. 

'She drags me to the bed. Two women sit on each side of me and spread my legs so the knight can easily reach my pussy.  
She sits between my legs, while the other women have started pinching my nipples. The knight starts fucking me with her strap on, slowly and deep. She fucks me so good, I love it. It isn't very big, but it feels very good.

Then the knight pulls out her fake cock and commands me to sit on all fours, facing the queen. The knight sits behind me and starts fucking me again. All this time, the queen looks me in the eye. When she commands the knight to fuck me harder and deeper, the knight grabs my hips and pushes me on her fake cock, really rough. I moan and scream of pleasure and then the queen gives a sign. The knight pulls her cock out of me and then starts fucking me like you often do: pushig her cock deep inside me, pulling it out, pushing in again. My pussy is getting so sensitive now…’

Lisa looked at Viv, who smiled at her. ‘Wow babe, this is incredibly sexy', Viv said, her voice sounding somewhat hoarse. Lisa, who hadn't stopped touching Viv's pussy, smiled and said: ‘I can feel you think it’s sexy, yes. Anyway: the story continues.’ Viv smiled and nodded, thoroughly enjoying the story and Lisa’s fingers playing with her.

‘Suddenly, the knight leaves me empty and I see her standing next to the bed, her hair and face very sweaty. It takes a second to discover why she is standing there: one of the women is handing her a new strap on, with a huge dildo, like really, really big.  
I'm sure my pussy can't handle that, it's way too big…

The queen sees my terrified face and says: "You've enjoyed this way too much, so the knight is going to fuck that horny pussy of yours so good, gorgeous."

The knight sits down behind me again, on her knees, she grabs my hips and then she pushes her huge cock into my pussy, completely filling me up. I hold my breath - my pussy can hardly handle this huge cock, and it feels so good... The knight pulls her cock out of me and then pounds it back into my pussy again, so rough and deep I can only scream. She keeps repeating that, endlessly, in and out, in and out. I feel so vulnerable and exposed and horny - all other women are watching us now.

When the queen nods, the knight keeps her cock inside my pussy and she starts fucking me hard in a relentless pace, I can feel her pussy banging against my ass. One of the other women starts rubbing my clit now and I almost instantly come. The knight however, keeps on fucking me through my orgasm and the other woman touches my supersensitive clit again, causing me to come for a second time. I come so hard that I hold the fake cock captured in my pussy for a minute or so. 

The knight pulls her cock out of me, and nods at the queen, and she nods back. "We're keeping you", she says, and the others cheer. "You can have your way with her", she tells them.


	3. Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls in the castle are having their way with Lisa, and she loves it...

And before I know it, three of them sit beside me and start kissing and stroking me. That turns me on immensely, they're all so gorgeous… and then suddenly, they turn me on my back and spread my legs. When I look in front of me, I see one of the tomboyish girls standing, wearing a big strap on.

"I don't know if I can already handle that", I moan, but the girl just smiles and says: "Im sure you can", and she starts fucking me, superslowly, but very deep. It feels so good, she’s so pretty and she fucks me so good.  
Then all the others follow - they fuck me using fingers, dildo's, strap ons… some of them spank me, pinch my nipples, some of them lick me to a climax. They're all using me as their toy, and I love it.'

'After maybe an hour, they all agree that it’s time for drinks and within minutes, the big table in the room is full of champagne, beer, wine and food. All girls have a seat, some are sitting on each other’s lap, others take their own chair. I instinctively understand that the gorgeous girl who fucked me with the strap on is the one who decides what I do, so I wait until she has taken her seat. When she steps towards the table, I see she is wearing a new strap on, a smaller one than before. Winking at me, she sits down on a chair, her fake cock ready to fill me up... "Hey gorgeous, come sit on my lap", she says.

I nod and smile and just when about to let myself sink onto her cock, facing her, she says: "No, with your back towards me, so you’re facing the table. In that way, you can grab something to eat and drink and chat with the others."

This makes me laugh a bit - how am I supposed to chat with a dildo inside of my pussy? But I do what she says, and I let myself sink down, feeling her cock slide deep into me, until I’m completely filled up. "Are you comfortable?", she whispers in my ear, reaching around and softly massaging my nipples. 

"Yes", I reply, and it’s true. I drink and eat and I even manage to chat and laugh with the others. The fake cock inside me reminds me whom I belong to, and that feels so hot. Every little move I make or she makes, I can feel deep inside my pussy. I feel captured and owned, and it is the best feeling ever.'


	4. Test (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After part three of the hot initiation rite, Lisa can call herself princess. Viv is more than welcome to join her in the castle, but she will have to pass some tests first. Will she pass the first test?

“Let us play with her, please”, a couple of other girls ask the tomboyish girl after about an hour, and she asks me if I want to. “Yes, I do”, I reply, because they are all so pretty and I am so horny. “Go on then”, she says, smiling. On one of the beds, the three of us make love to each other, very gently and sexy, and after that, we take a bath again, laughing, throwing soap at each other.

Around midnight, the group agrees "one more", and they seem to have a kind of lottery, with me as their prize. The prize winner, a gorgeous woman, lies on the bed, her legs spread. She commands me to sit on my knees between her legs and lick her. She is soft and sweet’, just like you’, Lisa said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on top of Viv’s pussy.   
Her pink clit was glistening with desire, almost screaming to be touched. Lisa just had to lick it, using the tip of her tongue - featherlight touches that drove Viv totally crazy. In search for more pleasure, she pushed herself up, hoping Lisa would press her tongue more firmly on her clit. But of course, that was a vain hope. Lisa stopped licking her and instead, she looked down on her, a slightly mocking smile on her face.  
‘You want this, don’t you babe?’  
‘Yes’, Viv moaned. ‘You’re so mean.’  
‘Oh yes, you bet I am. And you know what? It will get even worse’, and as she said that, she pinched her nipples, and casually touched her clit with her fingers, causing Viv to moan and shiver.  
‘Oh babe, you’re so wet, so ready… but my story hasn’t finished yet. Wouldn't you like to hear the rest of it?’  
‘Yes, please, I love it.’  
‘Good’, Lisa smiled, and she lay down next to Viv again, stroking her muscular belly - she avoided touching her pussy for now, because she suspected Viv was already on the edge of an orgasm, and Lisa was determined to make her wait, to postpone the pleasure until it was almost unbearable.

‘So I’m starting to lick this gorgeous woman, and then suddenly feel the bed dip behind me and something pushing against my pussy… and before I know it, the tomboyish girl has pushed her strap on deep inside my soaking pussy, while I'm still licking and sucking the other girl's clit. I get fucked so hard and deep that I can hardly concentrate on my ‘job’.   
When she complains about that, the tomboyish girl spanks me, and even starts fucking me deeper. 'Make her come', she commands. I obey her, and I suck and lick her clit again, while the tomboyish girl is still fucking me so deep and hard. The girl I’m licking comes twice and the girl behind me then drags me out of the bed and lets me bend over a table. She lines up behind me, grabs my hips and starts fucking me again, really hard and rough. Just when I can't take it anymore, she starts rubbing my clit until I come. 

We’re all exhausted after that, and we fall asleep on the beds, the handsome tomboyish girl spooning me. And from that moment on, I’m a princess, living in the castle with the other girls, and I can wear beautiful princess dresses every day, and we have parties every weekend, with dancing, drinking and sex.’  
‘And playing football?’, Viv joked. They both chuckled. ‘Of course, as a princess, I can do anything that I want. So, if I feel fucking someone for instance’, she said, pushing two fingers deep inside Viv’s pussy, who rewarded her with a loud moan, ‘I do so.’ Teasingly, she removed her fingers, and started stroking her inner thighs instead. ‘Would you like to join me in the castle?’, Lisa asked.

Viv pushed herself onto her elbows and looked her in the eye. ‘Yes, I’d love to’, Viv whispered.   
‘You can, but… you’ll have to pass a couple of tests first’, Lisa said, still stroking her inner thighs, ‘the first test is… you’ll have to make me come using just your mouth and tongue.’

Viv smiled. ‘I think I can do that. I was already a bit afraid that the knight would have to fuck me first’, she said.   
‘Oh, getting fucked is part two of the test. Not by the knight however, but by me, because you will be my special girl.’ Viv smiled. ‘I love that, I want to be your special girl.’  
Lisa smiled back at her, and kissed her lips softly, finding her tongue. Viv let her hands slide over her gorgeous naked body, touching and softly squeezing her ass, while Lisa massaged Viv’s nipples with her fingers. ‘Are you ready for the first part of the test?’ Lisa asked.  
‘More than ready’, Viv answered, smiling back at her.  
‘Remember: just your mouth and tongue.’  
Viv nodded, lay down on her pillow again and Lisa placed her knees on each side of Viv’s head, so Viv had a perfect view on her soaking pussy. As soon as Lisa had brought her pussy close enough Viv’s face, she started kissing her wetness, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her juices dripping into her face. When Lisa pushed her pussy more firmly towards her mouth, she knew it was time to let her tongue do the work. She started licking her clit, putting her lips around it and sucking it softly. Lisa’s pussy was continuously dripping now, she was so wet Viv could feel her juices drip onto her face, finding their way to her neck - she loved it, she felt happy, proud even, of being able to give her girl so much pleasure. Eating pussy like this was so intimate, so sexy, that Viv almost came herself when licking her girl towards a climax. Lisa moaned loudly when she orgasmed in waves, one after the other. 

After she had recovered a bit, she lay down next to Viv, stroking her softly. 'Oh, babe, your face is all wet…', she said slightly embarrassed.  
'I know, and I love it', Viv said. 'Sooo..did I pass part one of the test?' she smirked.  
'Oh god, you sure did', Lisa whispered, kissing her lips. You were truly amazing. And now… part two. And I guess you remember what that is.'  
'Yes', Viv whispered after swallowing. 'Are you… are you going to use a toy?'  
'Well, officially, it is part of the initiation rite, yeah. But as a princess, I decide what I do with my special girl-to-be. I see it as my task to give her what she needs. So, what do you think you need?'  
'I…. need… I would like to… go through the full initiation rite.’ She hastily added: ‘But without the spanking.' They both chuckled. Viv loved to be dominated every now and then, but being spanked wasn’t really her thing.

'So you would like to be fucked with a strap on?', Lisa asked - she was obviously a little surprised, but certainly not unwilling. A couple of weeks ago, Lisa had fucked her girlfriend using a dildo for the first time. Until then, it had always been Viv to fuck her with it, and the same was true for their strap on.

'Well, only if that's also what you want’, Viv said shyly.


	5. Test (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the test - Lisa uses the strap on on Viv for the very first time. It turns out to be very satisfying for both of them.

Lisa smiled and kissed her, softly pinching her nipples. 'Oh, my naughty girl… yes, I'd love to try that, although I think it will look ridiculous on me, so you'll have to promise me not to laugh.'   
‘I won't laugh at you, I promise.’ Viv said, smiling.  
Lisa grabbed their harness out of a drawer and put it on. After that, she put three different dildos on the bed. 'Which size would you like?'  
'You decide.'  
'Okay, let's start with this one, the middle sized one, OK?’. Viv nodded. Lisa put it in the harness and looked down at the proudly erect cock between her legs. 'Wow, I do look ridiculous indeed, don't I?' she laughed.  
'No, you don't, I think you look sexy', Viv said - she meant it.  
Lisa smiled. 'You always say that, even if I'm wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.’ They both laughed - it was true, Viv would always praise her.  
'I really do think you look sexy with this', Viv said, pointing at her fake cock.  
'And I'm all hard for you', Lisa smirked, and they both chuckled.  
'Now you put some lubricant on my cock babe, because I'm so ready to fuck you.'

A wave of electricity made its way through Viv’s pussy, and she felt herself getting even wetter than before. After applying the lubricant, Lisa said: ‘Now lie on your back and spread your legs babe, I wanna see that wet pussy of yours. I wanna fuck you so hard, so good.’

God, Viv loved the dirty talk coming from her girlfriend’s mouth. She spread her legs, showing Lisa her soaking wet pussy and her glistening pink clit, that was pulsating with desire.  
Licking her lips, Lisa looked down on her, letting one finger slide over her wetness, gathering some of her juices and licking them off. ‘Oh babe, you are so wet for me, I love that. And to be honest, I need you to be very wet, because I’m gonna fuck you so hard and deep, babe. You know that, don’t you?’  
‘Yes’, Viv whispered, going crazy with desire.

Viv often talked aggressively like this when she was in charge, because Lisa loved it. And now Lisa was doing exactly the same to her, and she fully understood why she enjoyed being treated like this - it was indeed amazingly hot and sexy.   
Of course, it was all just play - they would never, ever hurt each other, and they always paid close attention to the look on each other’s face, their body movement, the way they moaned or whispered or breathed. Exactly this complete trust ensured that they could totally surrender themselves.  
Lisa lined up between her legs and pumped two fingers in her - fucking her slowly. ‘Oh God yes’, Viv moaned, arching her back.  
‘Oh babe, look at you, so horny for me’, Lisa whispered, pulling out her fingers and pressing her cock against Viv's soaking entrance. Using one hand, she guided the cock inside her girlfriend's pussy, slowly, very carefully. Receiving the fake cock deep inside her, Viv locked eyes with Lisa, moaning softly.  
'Are you alright babe?'  
'Yes, yes I am…', she replied, followed by loader moans when Lisa started rocking her hips, slowly pounding her cock into her lover's soaking pussy. She immediately realised how much she loved fucking her like this - she never thought she would be enjoying this so much, and she couldn't remember clearly why they'd never had switched roles with the strap on before. This was so satisfying… she had both hands available to add to the pleasure - and a bit of pain. Lisa was really showing Viv who was in charge now, pounding her cock deep into her while she pinched her girl's nipples. 

‘Good girl’, Lisa praised her. ‘Such a good girl. It feels so good fucking you, filling up that horny pussy of yours.’ She started touching Viv’s clit now, still fucking her deep. But just before Viv could even think of reaching her climax, Lisa pulled out and stopped touching her clit. On her knees, she sat down between Viv’s legs and she had to hide a fond laugh when she saw the desperate look on her girlfriend's face. ‘Please’, Viv moaned. ‘Please.’


	6. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa fucks Viv with a very big strap on. Afterwards, Viv asks for more...

‘You want this so bad, don’t you?’ Lisa asked, while she let her fingers teasingly touch her wetness.  
‘Yes, please. I want this, I want you.’  
‘So tell me, what is it exactly that you want?’  
‘Fuck me’, Viv whispered.  
‘What?’ Lisa said teasingly. ‘I didn’t hear you.’  
‘Fuck me’, repeated Viv, louder this time.  
‘All right, but how? Like this?’, Lisa asked. And she pushed one finger in her pussy.  
‘I want to feel your cock inside me’, Viv said.  
‘Oh babe, that sounds so good. I want to fuck you too. But I think.. we’ll need something else. Something bigger.’

Viv behaved like a real sub, looking up at her obediently and lovingly, and surrendering to whatever Lisa had in store for her.   
Lisa stroked her naked body, hovering above her, letting her hair tickle Viv's nipples. 'You're so wet, I think you need to be fucked much harder and deeper than this, she whispered, pinching her nipples. ‘Don’t you think?’  
‘Fuck me the way you want, I want to be yours’, Viv moaned.  
Lisa grabbed the biggest dildo, a questioning look on her face. 'Well?'  
'Yes', Viv whispered.   
'You know it's really big, and I'm gonna fuck you so hard with it babe. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you will scream. And I won’t stop until I think you’ve had enough. Because you’re mine, and I do with you whatever I want. Understand?'  
'Yes. Please. I'm yours. Fuck me’, Viv repeated.  
Lisa smiled, she had never seen Viv this submissive - ever. And God, it was so extremely hot.  
'I love to hear you beg like this, babe. You really want to become my special girl, don't you?'  
‘Yes’, Viv moaned, as Lisa guided her lubricated cock into Viv’s pussy. 

It took quite some time before she got used to it - it was so big and her pussy was so tight… Lisa took it very slowly, paying close attention to her girl's facial expressions.   
'Babe, if it's too much, just tell me. I don't want to hurt you’, Lisa whispered.  
'No, I want this, please. I want to be fucked by you, I want to be yours', Viv whispered decisively.  
Lisa looked down on her, a fond look on her face, and kissed her, slowly and carefully moving her hips. 'You're so gorgeous babe, so horny, I love to see you like this, and I love fucking you like this', Lisa whispered.   
Only after a couple of minutes, Lisa could feel her cock slide more easily into her girl's pussy. Carefully, she started rocking her hips a little more, pushing her cock deeper inside her wetness.  
Spreading her legs further and pulling up her knees, Viv moaned. 'Oh god yes. Fuck me.'

Lisa smiled, increasing the intensity of her thrusts, grabbing Viv's hips to be able to pound deeper into her. She fucked her exactly the way she loved it: slowly but deep.  
Viv’s facial expression had changed completely: it was all desire and lust now, and she moaned loudly and continuously. Her pussy was so open, so wet for her, she was receiving every thrust with a louder moan.   
‘Very good, my horny girl, so wet for me. Let me fill up that wet pussy of yours’. She kept on pounding into her, slowly, but deep, back and forth, back and forth, fucking her girl like she’d never done anything else. 

Still fucking her, Lisa started touching Viv’s clit, that was so extremely swollen it looked like it could explode any moment. As expected, it only took a couple of seconds before Viv crashed over the edge, moaning, panting.   
Lisa pulled out her cock and wrapped her arms around her girl, kissing and caressing her beautiful, sweaty body.   
'Oh god, this was so good', Viv whispered.  
'Yeah, I already sensed that you were enjoying yourself', Lisa smirked and they both chuckled.   
'Am I your special girl now… or….?', Viv asked.  
‘Yes, you definitely are.’  
‘Hm okay’  
‘“Okay’?” Lisa repeated. 'That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic.'  
‘Well, I… I expected you also wanted me to ehm… sit on all fours.’ Viv’s face was completely red now, and she didn’t dare look Lisa in the eye.

_This was unexpected. But also: wow._


End file.
